


片段

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 一些早期的片段合集
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Ray Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	片段

关于一些事  
近期段子合集

01.关于Eddy那句“teach you how to beat Brett”

预警：带阿锐玩儿

“Ray，好痒。”

Brett趴在他的肩膀上，大概是羊毛衫的布料有些扎脸，他在上面蹭了几下，应该还是很不舒服，他换了个方向继续趴着，那颗明显的痣就在陈锐眼前，他拿手垫在脸下面，开始像只小羊一样哼哼唧唧，估计是彻底没力气了。

“Eddy知道你有几颗痣吗？”陈锐也有点微醺，他坐在地毯上背靠着沙发，撑住了Brett全身的重量，他盯着Brett领口的那颗痣看，又捞过Brett的左手，将白色卫衣的袖子撸上去，看他小臂内侧的那颗痣，他摩挲着那一小片皮肤，一直到因为酒精的关系有些发粉的指尖。

Brett很小声很模糊的说了句什么，然后继续在他身上磨磨蹭蹭，那瓶香槟后劲很大，他一会儿可能不是开始胡言乱语就是昏睡过去。

陈锐还是听清楚了那句话，Brett说的是，他知道。

“他怎么不知道呢。”Brett靠近他的耳边，放小了声音，好像是孩童时期两个男孩儿睡在一起时怕妈妈发现的低语，“他早就知道了。”

陈锐按住了他的后脖颈，把他按回自己的肩上，亲了一下他的头发。

他拿出手机，觉得可以把艾迪叫过来了。

02.关于摇篮曲  
大概带一点流浪地球AU

“和我说说话吧。”  
“你想听什么？”  
“什么都行。”他说，“可是这里没有琴，不然我就让你给我拉琴了。”  
“音乐已经死了，Eddy。”  
“我也是。”  
“你不会。”  
“你总是这么斩钉截铁的，Brett，这好又不好，天知道你下一次会被派去哪儿，记得别总是忘记充氧，开车的时候不能横冲直撞。”  
“这不是我的问题，我还等着你开车。”  
“你还等着我拉西贝柳斯呢。”他闭上眼睛笑了，“这太难了，Brett，想想你用那把好不容易换来的古董琴练柴可夫斯基练了多久？你应该知道你等不到这一天。”  
“这是你的心里话吗？”  
“不是，我不想说谎，可是我也不想你再等了，这不值得你等。”  
“出发之前我拉的曲子，我没告诉你名字，我说等回去之后再告诉你，不过我想你已经知道了。”  
“我不知道，但是我知道你是拉给谁的。”  
“好了，你别说话了，但是睁开眼睛看着我，你要保持清醒，救援队会来的。”  
“我好困，Brett，我真的好困。”  
“我......”  
“你知道这里很难下来吧？你跑下来我也很惊讶，我觉得你不会下来了，你说要和我成为搭档的时候我也没有想到，我以为你什么都不在乎，在上面的时候你在乎音乐，到了下面的时候没有音乐了，你就什么都不在乎了。我很想在上面的时候就认识你，Brett，在上面的时候还有音乐，你一定比现在要快乐，至少到处都会有琴给你拉，这多好啊。”  
“你别再说话了，Eddy，别再说话了。”  
“我的防护服内袋里面有一个弱音器，也是老古董了，我找了好久拿东西换的，这玩意儿是难找点，但没几个人要，本来想在你生日的时候送给你，三月，Brett，那是春天的第一个月。”  
“Eddy。”  
“好，我不说了。”他看向他，很缓慢的转过来，他的头发上都是血，玻璃头盔裂了好几道缝隙，“我要休息了，没有琴，就给我唱首歌吧。”  
“不行，你不能......”  
“Brett。”他打断了他，“你会为我流泪吗？”  
“我不会。”  
“这很好。”他再次说，“给我唱首歌吧。”  
冰雹打在他的头盔上。  
“Eddy Chen,Eddy Chen,can we please touch your legs.”  
他笑了，闭上了眼睛。  
“Eddy Chen,Eddy Chen,where are you...”  
他感觉不到他的呼吸了。  
“I hope you’re still awake.”  
他看到有水珠落在自己的眼镜上，他的眼前一片模糊。  
他无法控制。

03关于在悉尼的日子

他闻到面包店里面鸡蛋和面粉混合在一起的温暖香气，他提着他的琴停顿了两秒钟，他想进去，那两秒钟溜走后，他迅速走开了。

他想到他不爱吃甜食。

今天不是个好天气，他的学生放了他半个小时鸽子，后面的时间表变得乱七八糟，他索性把所有的事都推了，开始在街上闲逛，他的耳机里放着柴一，他很少听钢协，这是他最喜欢的一首，他总是想起另一个会弹的。

比我会弹。他在心里改口。

前几天他心情不太好，屋子里的东西乱七八糟的，书谱子外卖盒丟的到处都是，本来屋子就不大，都快被这些垃圾给填满了，他躺在他那张小床上，旁边给手机充着电，用iPad看一些无聊的搞笑视频，乐团不排练的时候他就能一直这么躺着，从早躺到晚，尽管他平时都会自己找点乐子，但也总有不想找的时候。

就今天上午，他把自己的房子收拾了一下，垃圾全部分类丢了出去，地板擦了三遍，在阳光照进来之前拉开了窗帘，然后接着躺在床上，等着给学生上课，没人和他讲话，他也不太确定自己是不是想和别人讲话，他在心里想着明后天的日程，发现除了乐团的工作和广播录音以外他就没什么事干了。

而现在，他大晚上的戴着耳机在街上闲逛，不知道去哪儿，也不想回家，反正回了家，他估计也还是要继续躺床上，开些视频看，把音乐放的很大声。

他想起他上次和Eddy打电话已经是一个星期前的事了，虽然两个人还是会继续联系，可也总是在屏幕上打字，听不见也看不见。

他其实早该习惯的。

“你要我给你带点什么吗？”上次Eddy在电话里这么说。  
“把你自己带过来就行了。”  
“那你会跟着我走吗？”  
“说什么傻话。”

他是这么回答的，可他心里是不是这么想的呢，他自己也不知道，就像他不知道自己愿不愿意和别人讲话，他希望Eddy替他回答，这种模棱两可的决定总是Eddy来做，而需要他做的事通常他都会赶在Eddy前面，他先把他能做的事做了，剩下的通常都是他无法搞定的，然后他才告诉Eddy，他需要帮助。这玩意儿其实没有他想的那么讨厌，因为Eddy总是知道他什么时候需要他，Eddy总是知道。

在每个休息日的时候，他偶尔会睡午觉，有一次午觉睡迟了睡到自然醒，他睁开眼睛的时候，外面的天已经快要黑了，正巧是太阳被云朵挡住即将落山的时刻，没有夕阳，灰蒙蒙的一片，他的窗帘半拉着，毫无生气的白光透过那些条不宽不窄的缝隙打在他的被子上，周围一片寂静。

他突然觉得很难过，从那之后他只要睡午觉都会定闹钟，这是条杨氏新规则，来悉尼之后他定了很多新的规则来照顾他其实根本就不是很过得来的生活。

“你什么时候来？”  
“很快了。”Eddy说。  
“很快是多快？”  
“72小时，72小时以后我就来了。”  
“好久。”  
“哪有很久，你想想，你在晚上的时候睡觉，睡三次，我就来了。”  
“这么一算好像确实没有太久，你来了我把屋子里的大床给你睡。”  
“那你会跟着我走吗？”

又是这个问题。

他看着窗户外面，还是那样，白光毫无生气，但是很亮，屋子里很亮。  
“好啊。”  
他说。

04.关于撂在台上

这不是第一次，以后还会有很多次。他想。

这个破台子他突然感觉有很长，他抬起头可以隐约看到灯光监控室，头顶那一排的黄光照得他越来越热，他的衬衫背后几乎湿透了，可他还是觉得有些毛骨悚然，那些灰蒙蒙的影子从他的脚底迅速的罩上来，弥漫的阴沉浓雾让他觉得他跑弦了，他被从演奏状态中拉离，这很要命，因为他发现他回不去了，琴上的f孔在冲他叫嚣，让他滚开。

伴奏显然没有并完全注意到他的状态，快速的八度音还在不断前进，错开了微不足道的小半拍，他本来想，这不是什么大问题，这是人人都会犯的错误，他回忆起他在排练时候的惨状，忘记反复看串行在三对二的时候和伴奏错开，他练了无数次，排练的时候也在这个地方排了无数次，在台上他们依旧还是在那个地方错开了。

他逼着自己回到演奏状态中，他听到钢琴的伴奏音型，他记得这个段落，他记得在和自己旋律错开的所有钢琴旋律音，他努力跟上，他不能停下，音乐在运行中生存，停下即死亡。

紧张吗，当然是紧张的，在错开的那一瞬间，他觉得这次音乐会完蛋了，他习惯在音乐会之前想很多个可能并在workshop或者琴房想办法解决，可有些在台上无法避免的应激反应总是在某些十分不合时宜的时候找上他，他不知道这是不是他练习的还不够多，他喜欢把这些原因全部归结给自己，伴奏没合上是他和伴奏还不够熟悉，还在很容易出错的地方出错就是他练习得不够多。

“你给自己的压力太大了。”他上台之前，戴眼镜的男孩这么说，他握住他的手，他的手心里全是冷汗，但握住他的那只手微凉干燥，“不要想别的，我会为你鼓掌。”

现在，他的左手心还是粘腻腻的。

他想到那只微凉干燥的手。

该死的。台上只有Eddy·Chen，他只有他自己。

音乐还是错了半拍，他等待着下一个小节，他的脑子里浮现出纸质谱的音符，那些被他做了无数标记的黑色小蝌蚪在他的头顶盘旋，它们打着圈儿跳着舞，唱出一个非常不和谐的小二度，它们唱着台上只有你自己。

马上要回到再现段了，他的琴弓停在半空，他的视线微微往后看去，还好，伴奏还在继续弹，他等待着那个和弦的出现，两小节的停顿足够让他把那些唱着歌的音符拽回来踩碎并吞吃入腹，他盯着刚刚冲他叫嚣的f孔，去他妈的吧。

他回来了，在那个标志性的和弦之后他接上了，尽管依旧无法回到演奏状态，但是他还是回来了，他自己把自己拉回了正轨上。

台上只有他自己，和已经被他汗水浸湿的黑色衬衫衣领。

下台的时候，他觉得自己踩着云，云里长满了荆棘，掌声像是隔着一层墙壁，他觉得这是对他的讽刺。周围暗了下来，灯光不再打在他的身上，他的手开始再次颤抖，被风干的汗水扒住他的每一根手指。

一只微凉干燥的手扯开了那层阴云，敲碎了那层墙壁，带着远处克制又温柔的诗歌握住了他的手。

“我给你鼓掌了，然后我才来的，我跑的飞快。”Brett抱住他，那湿掉的衣领贴在Brett的脖子边上，“Bravo，Eddy，Bravo。”

他终于感受到了睡眠般的寂静和宽恕。


End file.
